powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Ultimate alliance
Power Rangers Ultialliance is a fanfictional series based on an adaption of the series, Boukenger - Gokaiger - Metalder - Armor hero - Garo makai - Ryukendo - Gransazer -Tomica Hero Rescue Fire - Kamen Rider Hibiki - Ultraman X - Justiriser - N/A - All Super Sentais - Sazer x - Bima Garuda X - Kamen Rider Gaim - Rescue Force Australia Sypnosis before the operations center morphin mighty was destroyed Zordon sack his son aka Red there sent him to a safer dimension with another family he went to school warriors and fight appear as red rangers was destroyed by Venjix and celestial boat picked him and gave him the powers of red millennium ranger helping other red rangers train wendy to be the gold ranger tommy with the powers that he gave his father became cybertron kimberly found the pink gem became the pink dino thunder received help from the SPD and at last to Garo as sentinel gold ranger Characters Rangers = Planet Of Aka Red And Garo And Ancient Warriors Golden Morphers *[[MILLENNIUM MORPHER / X MORPHER|'MILLENNIUM MORPHER / X MORPHER']]◆''' * [[DINO MORPHER|'''DINO MORPHER]]◆''' * [[CYBERZEONIZER|'''CYBERZEONIZER]]◆''' * [[SHADOW MORPHER|'''SHADOW MORPHER]]◆''' * [[SPD MORPHER|'''SPD MORPHER]]●''' * '''GOLD NEO MORPHER ◆''' * [[SENTINEL MORPHER|'''SENTINEL MORPHER]]' ◆' Arsenal * ULTIMATE ALLIANCE GEMS◆◆◆◆◆◆● * MILLENNIUM THUNDER CRYSTALS◆ * POWERRANGERS AND SENTAI ADRESS BOOK◆ * VICTORY BALL◆ * [[X SUPER SWORDS|'X SUPER SWORDS']]' ◆' * [[SUPER MEGA SABER|'SUPER MEGA SABER']]◆''' * [[NINJA STORM SWORD|'''NINJA STORM SWORD]]◆''' * [[DELTA BLASTERS|'''DELTA BLASTERS]]◆''' * [[TYRANNO ROD|'''TYRANNO ROD]]◆''' * [[POWER CAÑON|'''POWER CAÑON]]◆◆◆◆◆◆● * [[GOLD SWORD|'GOLD SWORD']]◆''' * [[MILLENNIUM BLASTER|'''MILLENNIUM BLASTER]]◆''' * [[SENTINEL SWORD AND SHIELD|'''SENTINEL SWORD AND SHIELD]]◆''' * '''DRAGON GAUTLET◆ * SUPER MAGNUM BLASTER◆ * MILLENNIUM ULTRA SUPER SABER◆ Vehicles * AQUATICA AIR BASE◆◆◆◆◆● * BATTLE CARS◆◆◆◆◆● * [[Boat Celestial|'Boat Celestial']]◆''' * [[RVD CARS|'''RVD CARS]]◆◆◆◆◆◆● * [[VECTOR CYCLES|'VECTOR CYCLES']]◆◆◆◆◆● * MILLENNIUM WOLF CYCLE◆ * TECHNO SPEEDER MOVILE◆◆◆◆◆● Modes And Powers * [[SOUL CALLING PINK|'SOUL CALLING PINK']]◆''' * [[SOUL CALLING RED|'''SOUL CALLING RED]]◆''' * [[MORPH OLD RANGERS VR|'''MORPH OLD RANGERS VR]]◆''' * '''RED MILLENNIUM DRAGON BATTILIZER◆ * [[BATTILIZER SOUL CALLING|'BATTILIZER SOUL CALLING']]◆''' * [[KNIGHT MODE|'''KNIGHT MODE]]◆''' * [[SUPER DINO MODE|'''SUPER DINO MODE]]◆''' * [[BATTLE GRID MODE|'''BATTLE GRID MODE]]◆''' Zords * '''ULTIMATE MAGNA MEGAHYPER ZORD ◆◆◆◆◆◆● * RESCUE PHOENIX JET ZORD◆◆● * [[MILLENNIUM ULTRA MEGAZORD|'MILLENNIUM ULTRA MEGAZORD']]◆''' * [[MILLENNIUM RUNNER MEGAZORD|'''MILLENNIUM RUNNER MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[MILLENNIUM RUNNER ZORD|'''MILLENNIUM RUNNER ZORD]]◆''' * [[SENTINEL ZORD|'''SENTINEL ZORD]]◆''' * [[BLUE LION ZORD|'''BLUE LION ZORD]]◆''' * '''VR TROOPERTRON ZORD◆ * [[BISON AND RHINO ZORD|'BISON AND RHINO ZORD']]◆''' * [[LION FALCON Y DOLPHIN ZORDS|'''LION FALCON Y DOLPHIN ZORDS]]◆''' * [[PREDATOR MEGAZORD|'''PREDATOR MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[STAMPEDE MEGAZORD|'''STAMPEDE MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[ANIMAL STAMPEDE MEGAZORD|'''ANIMAL STAMPEDE MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[THUNDER BLIZARD MEGAZORD|'''THUNDER BLIZARD MEGAZORD]]◆''' * [[TYRANNO BLIZARD ZORD|'''TYRANNO BLIZARD ZORD]]◆''' * '''TRICERATOPS BLIZARD ZORD◆ * [[FIRE DIMETROZORD|'FIRE DIMETROZORD']]◆''' * [[DRILL ZORD|'''DRILL ZORD]]◆''' * [[BUGGY ZORD|'''BUGGY ZORD]]●''' * [[GOLD MILLENNIUM ROBOBORG|'''GOLD MILLENNIUM ROBOBORG]]◆''' * [[DRAGON SENTINEL ZORD|'''DRAGON SENTINEL ZORD]]◆''' * '''CYBERZORD◆ ANCIENT ZORDS * Titan Truck Zord * [[X-Racer GalvaZord|'X-Racer GalvaZord']] * [[Super-V WheelerZord|'Super-V WheelerZord']] Andromeda Zords *[[Engine Base Megazord|'Engine Base Megazord']]' ◆◆' *[[StarRacer Megazord|'StarRacer Megazord']] **[[StarRocket Zord|'StarRocket Zord']] *[[Cosmic Magnazord|'Cosmic Magnazord']] **[[Magnazord|'Magnazord']] **[[CosmicShuttle Zord|'CosmicShuttle Zord']] Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: “Ultimate Power Activate * red ranger : power of the souls power of red millennium * pink ranger : pink ranger power * orange ranger : spd emergency * shadow ranger : spd emergency * cybertron ranger : cybertron power * gold millennium ranger : gold millennium power * gold sentinel ranger : sentinel armor transform Ranger Roll Calls ' ☀when they are together say this phrase each phrase has its transformation *'Aka Red: Red Millennium Ranger / Millennium Ranger X' *'Kimberly: Pink Dino Thunder Ranger' *'Boom : Spd Orange Ranger' *'Sky ; Spd Shadow Ranger' *'Tommy: V.R Cybertron Ranger' *'Wendy : Gold Millennium Ranger' *'Garo : Gold Sentinel Ranger' *'Spark' :Star Ranger *'Kikai :Cosmic Ranger' *'''''Shogun Sentinel *'Dragon Warrior Pink' *'Tiger Knight' *'White Knight' *'Aka Red: The Power Of The Past And Millennium And Ready Together' All: Power Rangers Ultimate Alliance ! ''' ALLIES * [[BULK - SKULL Y SPIKE|'''BULK - SKULL Y SPIKE]] * [[Bird Robot|'Bird Robot']] * [[Mystic Mother|'Mystic Mother']] Legendary Rangers [[ex past rangers|'ex past rangers']] Ancient Warriors * [[Dragon Warrior Pink|'Dragon Warrior Pink']] * [[Shogun Sentinel|'Shogun Sentinel']] * [[Tiger Knight|'Tiger Knight']] * [[White Knight|'White Knight']] Rangers Andromeda 'EX VILLANS' * [[THRAX|'THRAX']] * [[VENJIX|'VENJIX']] * VRAK Y SCULPIN * [[IMPERIOUS - TOXICA -|'IMPERIOUS - TOXICA -']] SOLDIERS * [[Ex Soldiers|'Ex Soldiers']] * [[X BORGS|'X BORGS']] * [[FRIZARDS|'FRIZARDS']] MONSTERS * [[ROBOGOAT|'ROBOGOAT']] * [[OCTOPHANTOM|'OCTOPHANTOM']] * [[POLLINATOR|'POLLINATOR']] 'Crustaceax Horde' * Gigantus Conqueror * ' Yan Lo Master ' * CHRONOS / ULTIMATE CHRONOS ' * 'BLACK CROSS ' * 'DEMON HUNTER * BOGLEECH FEMALE VILLAIN Evil Rangers * [[BIONIC ROBOT SILVER|'BIONIC ROBOT SILVER']]' ' * GARO = MILLENNIUM KNIGHT * [[JIN = PURPLE DARK RANGER|'JIN = PURPLE DARK RANGER']] SOLDIERS * FOOTDIERS = FIRST SOLDIERS * SOLDIERS TERRACOTA * KARAKURI WARRIORS M'onsters ' * MASTER GHOST * GENERAL[[GENERAL OMBOT| OMBOT]] * BARA DRILLMASTER * MAGBAR * VICTOS * ZURSOT * TRIBOGOM * NUNVOR * BISIL * [[BALL MASK|'BALL MASK']] EPISODES # [[The Battle Begins Part 1|'The Battle Begins Part 1']] # [[The Battle Begins Part 2|'The Battle Begins Part 2']] # [[Red Ranger Past|'Red Ranger Past']] # [[The Legendary Cybertron|'The Legendary Cybertron']] # The Official Pink # The Power Golden Warrior # A Free Spirit # Spd To The Rescue # The Team Joins # Demon Of The Time # Always a ranger # Power Of The Past # PIrates Space # The Last Curve # The Millennium Knight # The Warrior's Path # Golden Legend Awakens # Dragon Of Lightning # The Super Dragon # Hunter Of Gems # Great Roar ( Debut Of the Ancient Warriors ) # The Galaxy Of Andromeda ( Debut Of New Rangers ) # Dino Fury # The Virus attack # Space Zords # The Ranger Shadows # A Not So Different Monster # Ultra Power # New power Red ''' # '''Big Blue Lion # Dark magic ( Team up With Magic Maze) # The Maximum Power # Last Duel # Forever Red # The Power Of The Light # Titan ''' # '''Awakening Of The Darkness ( Debut Of Gigantus Form Monster ) # '' Final Strike'' # ' End Of The Alliance ' # The Power Of Three # ' Way Of The Wolf ( Special Halloween )' # New Year ( Special Christmas ) = Category:Power Rangers Legacy Category:Power Rangers: Shuriken Squadron Category:MILLENNIUM19